LucED Dreaming
by Fistfulofed
Summary: Double D teaches Eddy how to lucid dream.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Thank you for reading my fic. This is the first story I've written in years so I'm very sorry if its not very good! This is partly based on my own lucid dreaming experiences.**

Chapter one

"Hello, fellows!" Double D enthusiastically waved at his friends from across the cul-de-sac, running over to them.

"What are you so happy about?" grumbled Eddy. He and Ed were sitting on the sidewalk, clearly bored. Ed had refused to do anything, because Sarah threatened to tell his mother if he made any sort of racket.

"I've been working on it for weeks now, and I've finally had a lucid dream! Isn't that grand?" Edd smiled wide at his friends, but the smile died as he realized his friends had no idea what he was talking about.

"Dreams are scary Double D..." shuttered Ed. He had nightmares quite often.

"Lu-cud?" Eddy scowled, confused. "What's that?"

"Why, it's when you realize you're dreaming during a dream, Eddy! When this happens, you can do anything you want! Even things that are impossible in the waking world, with a little practice!"

"Anything?" Eddy was interested now. "Like... What?"

"Well, in my dream, I dreamt that I could fly- absurd, no? I also dreamt myself up a jawbreaker. It tasted just like the real thing! You can do a lot more then that, obviously. But I read you should take it slow the first few times."

"I can fly too Double D! Watch!" Ed flapped his arms wildly, somehow managing to get around ten feet in the air before crashing down. Eddy and Double D stared at him for a moment in shock. Eddy quickly went back to the matter at hand, though. They had been best friends with Ed for years; they had gotten used to his weird moments.

"So you're telling me, if we learned how to do this lucid thing, we can have anything we want? For_ free_?"

"Yes, Eddy, that's what I've been saying this whole time. You can also get in touch with your subconscious-"

"Don't care, Double D. Come on, teach me and Ed how to do it!" Eddy grabbed Double D and Ed, pulling them to his house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

"For the last time, Eddy, lucid dreaming takes time!"

Eddy glared at Double D menacingly. "I've done everything you told me! Counted my fingers, turned on and off the lights, written down my dreams... EVERYTHING! It's been a month! There's got to be a faster way, RIGHT?"

There was, actually. But Double D wasn't about to tell him. The fast way (forcing your body into sleep paralyses while awake) had serious consequences.

"Just wait! It can take a day for some people, years for others!" Double D said, evading the question.

"YEARS? YA NEVER TOLD ME IT WOULD TAKE YEARS!"

"I had a lucid dream you guys! It was fun and not scary at all. I had- um- um- um- 13 chicken and I petted all of them! So many chickens." Ed grinned up at his friends, not realizing that it might not be the best time to announce that.

"SEE? EVEN LUMPY HERE HAS HAD A LUCID DREAM ALREADY!" Eddy screamed. He fell face first to the floor and moaned. "You guys have all the luck."

"Luck doesn't exist, Eddy." Double D grimaced. "Get off of Ed's filthy floor, it's disgusting."

"Can it, will ya?" Eddy stood up. Double D was right, Ed's floor was disgusting.

"Try eating a warm cup of gravy before bed! It helps me," suggested Ed.

"Yeah. Right. Thanks, Ed," said Eddy, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Ed took it as serious. "You're welcome Eddy!" he said, always happy to help.

"Well, it's not like there's anything we can do right now," said Double D. "Why don't you think of a scam for us, Eddy?"

Eddy tried to shrug off the lucid dreaming thing and thought up a scam. The scam failed, just like alway.

They were in Double D's room. Eddy was sitting on the floor. Ed was trying to count the ants, unsuccessfully. Double D was sitting on the bed, staring at Eddy intently.

"Hey Eddy," said Double D.

"What?"

"You know, I have a way to get you to lucid dream very, very quickly."

"What, really?" Eddy grinned and jumped up. "You make an invention or something?"

"_You're dreaming right now._"

Eddy frowned. It took a minute to process what Double D had said.

"The fuck are you talking about? Of course I'm not dreaming. See?" Eddy got up and tried to flip the light on and off. The light stayed on.

"Is the light not working or-" Eddy glanced at one of Double D's labels. _ue8jinkj_, it said. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. _qowirn39me_.

"Holy shit." Eddy slowly looked around the room. The colors were off. "I'm dreaming!"

Double D nodded excitedly. "Yes, Eddy. You're lucid now!"

"So right now, I'm sleeping in my bed..." Eddy looked around again. It felt so real.

"Precisely!"

Despite being aware, Eddy was having trouble thinking logically. He also felt calm and happy, two things he rarely felt.

Double D smiled expectantly at Eddy. Ed had stopped trying to count the ants and stood next to them. "Whatcha gonna do now Eddy?" Ed asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember what I told you? You must come up with a list of things that you want to do in your dream while you're awake! It's very hard to think clearly when you're asleep!" Double D crossed his arms.

"Nope. Don't remember it at all." Eddy didn't really care very much.

Double D sighed. "Well, jawbreakers seem pretty basic. Why don't you go and eat some of those?"

"Yeah! Jawbreakers!" Eddy was excited! He rarely had jawbreakers. He turned to leave the room.

"You know, Eddy, you could just imagine yourself up some jawbreakers right here, you don't have to go to the candy store!" said Double D.

Eddy turned around. "How do ya do that?"

"Simple, Eddy. All you must do is believe in you and you will find the jawbreaker in your hand, Eddy," Ed said.

"Believe in yourself? Thats stupid, Ed." Eddy shrugged. "Worth a try though, I guess."

Eddy closed his eyes and tried to believe that there was a jawbreaker in his hand. He couldn't do it. He tried a few more times, but with no luck. He got frustrated and started screaming. Emotions seemed a lot stronger and simpler here.

"That's okay, Eddy. It takes practice." Double D got off the bed. Eddy stopped his screaming and calmed down almost instantly. "We'll just go to the candy store."

It occurred to Eddy that the dream could end at any second, and he started running downstairs and outside. His friends followed close behind.

Even though he had rushed to the candy store, Eddy was hesitant to go in. "So... I can just eat whatever I want?"

"Yeah Eddy! Just take anything! It is just a dream after all." Ed opened the door for them politely.

The candy store was extremely empty and desolate, and not just because there weren't any other people besides them. There wasn't any candy anywhere, besides a mountain of jawbreakers. Eddy felt slightly uncomfortable, but he ignored the feeling to grab three jawbreakers. It never occurred to him that his friends were only figments of his imagination and they didn't really need the jawbreakers.

They went outside to sit on the sidewalk and enjoy their prize. It tasted delicious, almost better then the real thing. Eddy's other senses faded away as he focused on the taste.

Eventually he returned to the dream world, finishing up the jawbreaker. It seem to disappear a lot faster then a real one.

"So is there anything else you can think of for us to do, Double D?" asked Eddy lazily.

Double D giggled. "I can think of something." He bent down and smashed his lips on Eddy's.

Eddy woke up almost immediately, from the shock.


	3. Chapter 3

Eddy didn't remember what had happened for a minute. He blinked and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

It didn't take very long for it to come back to him.

Eddy made a face. Double D? Kissing him? Disgusting. He wasn't _gay,_ and he certainly wasn't gay for Double D, of all people. Where did that even come from?

He climbed out of bed, feeling uneasy. "It was just a dream, lotsa weird shit happens in dreams... Like sockhead would ever- HA!"

He climbed in the shower with his underwear on, like always refusing to shower with his clothes off. _I like Nazz, so I can't be gay, right? I read porn. With girls. That's not gay. I'm not gay. _He went on like this for a while, trying to prove his heterosexuality to himself.

Eddy's brother and father had always been extreme homophobics. They had drilled into Eddy's head that being gay was the worst possible thing to be, and Eddy legitimately believed it.

After Eddy was significantly happy with the amount of proof of his hetrosexuality, he climbed out of the shower and into new, dry clothes. He then went out to find his friends and mooch their breakfast. Double D's breakfast, anyway. Knowing Ed, his breakfast would probably be indistinguishable from the mold in his shower.

He barged into Double D's house without knocking.

"Hiya, Double D! Whatcha having?" Eddy peeked over Double D's unimpressed shoulder. "French toast? What's the occasion?" Eddy grabbed himself a plate and sat down at the table. "Mind if I join you?"

"Like I have a choice?" Double D pretended to be mad, but he wasn't really that upset. "Knock before you enter someone's house, Eddy."

Eddy froze at the sound of Double D's voice, reminding him once again of the dream he had had. _Relax, stupid._

"But seriously, Double D, why'd ya make French toast? Doesn't seem like something a heath freak like you would make."

"Oh, no reason," laughed Double D, but his voice quivered a bit. "My parents were going to stay home and eat breakfast with me this morning, so I thought I should make something special for them, but it turns out they had more important things to do..."

Eddy felt bad for his friend, and wanted to offer comfort. Unfortunately, his brother had taught him that showing emotion or empathy made you weak.

"So you made this yourself?" asked Eddy, stuffing his mouth full.

"Yes! It was quite easy to make, all you ha-"

"Tastes like shit," announced Eddy, continuing to stuff his mouth.

"Eddy!" Double D's eyes narrowed and he scowled, but he quickly started to smirk. "Oh, please forgive me, Eddy! You can't possibly eat something as heinous as this!" He snatched the plate away from Eddy and held it over his head.

Before Eddy could save his french toast, Ed banged through the front door. "Hello my friends!"

"Does no one KNOCK anymore?" screeched Double D. "It's not that hard!" He knocked on the table to demonstrate.

"Who's there," asked Ed.

"Ed! Help me get my French toast back, wouldya?"

"I thought it tasted like 'shit', Eddy!" giggled Double D.

"Buttered toast?"

"No, stupid! French toast, french!"

"Buttered toast!"

"NO, FRENCH TOAST!"

"BUTTERED TOAST!" Ed had a wide grin on his face. His grin stayed on his face while his eyes started to unfocus. "I had a dream about buttered toast last night!

"Oh?" Double D leaned forward and set the French toast down. "Was it lucid, Ed?"

"Nuh-uh but it wasn't scary!" Ed said proudly.

After congratulating Ed, Double D turned to Eddy. "What about you? Have you had a lucid dream yet?"

"Uh-" Eddy started to sweat. "Yeah!"

"What, really? That's wonderful, Eddy! What did you do?"

"I- uh- we had some jawbreakers. Then I woke up. Yeah. That's what happened, alright!"

"Anything else?"

"Nope! Haha."

Double D frowned at Eddy, noticing from his speech patterns that he was hiding something, but didn't interrogate any farther.


	4. Chapter 4

"No funny business tonight," mumbled Eddy, climbing into his bed. "I'm gonna make myself a star, the most popular person in the world... Chicks swarming around me... Anything I want to eat, do... Yeah."

He drifted off to sleep, feeling confident that nothing else was going to happen.

He went through the usual stages of sleep, having dreams that he forgot as soon as they ended. He didn't become lucid in any of them, or, if he did, he didn't remember it.

Eventually, he landed in the junkyard, in the old van he and his friends hanged out at sometimes. They hadn't been there for a while. Double D and Ed were there as well- unsurprising. Lots of people were banging on the walls of the van, demanding to be let in.

Eddy wasn't really sure what they had done to piss everyone off, he just knew the people outside were going to kill them asmsoon as they got their hands on them. The feeling of fear in his gut was overwhelming and he felt sick.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" sobbed Ed, grabbing his friends and stuffing them into his pockets.

"Fuck, this can't be happening! It's gotta be a dream!" Eddy said, not actually believing it. He decided to check anyway, by counting his fingers. One two three four. Again. One two three four five.

"Oh. I am dreaming." Relief flooded through him. The banging outside stopped almost immediately. His friends relaxed too, and Ed pulled them out of his pockets.

"Now that I'm dreaming, wasn't there something I wanted to do?" Eddy mused. "Like... Be popular or something?" He was getting tired of trying to remember, his limited attention span while dreaming almost at it's max. "Either of you guys know?"

Both shook their heads.

"Um-um-," said Eddy, struggling to remember, "Kiss Double D?"

Eddy remembered how nice kissing Double D felt. He did not remember how much he wanted to AVOID doing that.

"Yeah! That must've been what I wanted to do!"

Eddy pounced on top of Double D, knocking him over. Very unceremoniously, he shoved his tongue into his mouth.

Eddy wasn't exactly the best kisser. He had only kissed someone once before, and that was when Kevin had forced him to kiss Double D that one time. The kiss was perfect anyway, because it was a dream kiss.

Double D pushed him away and tried saying something, but before he could, the world around them slowly faded to black, then to Eddy's bedroom.

"Fuuuuuuuck..." groaned Eddy groggily, realizing what he had just dreamt. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME?" He threw his pillow across the room.

_Maybe I'm just horny and Double D is the closest thing I have to a girl around me. Yeah__, that must be it. Next time, I'll go find Nazz . I won't even notice stupid Sockhead with Nazz in the room._

**I remember getting so upset when I forgot the plans I had made in the waking world and went to go fuck girls instead haha**

**I feel like this story is moving a bit too fast, but whatever, I guess. It's just practice after all. sorry if it's bothering you too! **


End file.
